A New Coven
by Julia-xo
Summary: In Twilight, Bella got bitten by James, but Edward didn’t save her in time it’s not like all the others, I promise . She has turned into a vampire and has very blurry human memories. James and Victoria invite her to their coven. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_In Twilight, Bella got bitten by James, but Edward didn't save her in time (it's not like all the others, I promise). She has turned into a vampire and has very blurry human memories. James, Laurent and Victoria invite her to their coven. My first fanfic!_

**Bella's Point of View**

The fire had been searing at my body for what seemed like forever. It had completely engulfed me in its powerful grip, flames licking my skin until surely all that was left was just charred remains. I felt like a mess, a blackened, burnt mess. But to my surprise the fire was dying. I had survived forever, and now the flames were being put out. Relief flooded through me like a wave of water helping to extinguish the flames. The pain of the burning was so little now that I opened my eyes. To my shock, I could see everything so clearly. I gasped. The clean air flowed through to my lungs, but I felt no need for it. This was a little odd. Desperately, I tried gulping down air. What had happened? I couldn't breathe properly! Come to think of it – I had no idea what the fire was. Why had I burned for so long? Why hadn't I died? Usually by this time my overactive heart would be racing. I would be panicking. But I wasn't. My heart was calm. In fact…I couldn't detect a beat at all. I realised I was curled in a tight ball on the floor. Slowly, I un-tucked my legs and pushed myself up. Shattered glass crunched beneath my feet. I was still in the ballet studio.

"Hello," A voice called. I twirled around faster than I could ever have thought I was capable of. I saw someone – and for reasons unknown to myself, I shrunk into a low crouch. A defensive crouch. It was like an instinct. I gazed up into the strangers face. I recognised the red eyes. I racked my brains, trying to remember who it was, and where I had met him before.  
"James," I finally stated. I could remember him. For some reason, in my memories I had reason to fear him. I tensed, even though I no longer feared him.  
"Well, well. Your transformation is complete. Congratulations," He smiled toothily.  
"My transformation?" Suddenly things made sense. I remembered my last blurry memories. Being bitten…the flames engulfing me in their fiery grip. "You bit me…I'm a vampire…" Reality hit hard. But I didn't have time to worry about that. My mind began to wander. "Why didn't you kill me?" I demanded.  
"Simply because the Cullen boy got in the way before I could," James snarled.  
"Edward Cullen…" I breathed the name. It meant something to me, I recognised it. But my cloudy human memories were too vague to tell me how I knew him without seeing him in person.  
"Remember him, do you?" James asked.  
"No," I shrugged. James let out a chuckle. I wondered why.

The sound of footsteps made me tense up again. James looked at me, still crouched on the floor. "It's just Victoria," he informed me. I could smell her approaching. She had a cinnamon type smell, it was quite comforting. I stood up before he door opened and a red headed woman stepped in – Victoria.  
"Bella," she said my name softly – almost like she hadn't been about to kill me a few days before.  
"Victoria," I nodded in her direction. She walked right up to me and took a good look.  
"Your transformation went well," she smiled, "I'm glad." I was bewildered. How could someone – a vampire, no less – thirst for my blood one day, and the next act like we're old friends?  
"Thanks," I mumbled; I didn't know what else to say. She looked at me expectantly.  
"Has James told you?" She asked. From the blank expression on my face, I could see that she realised I hadn't been told a thing. "Seeing as James created you, he should really have responsibility for you. Myself and James would like to invite you to join our coven."

Oh great. Decisions.


	2. First Hunt

**_Wow, thanks for the faves + reviews everyone! They're much appreatiated. I've tried to make this chapter longer as I know the first wasn't very long. I hope you like it! Julia x._**

**Bella's Point of View**

I stood frozen for a second while I thought it through. "Do I have any choice in this?" I murmured. Victoria just looked at me apologetically. I guessed that meant 'no'. After all, James had created me and therefore had responsibility for me. Well, I should at least let them know I _wanted_ to stay with them, which I did to some extent. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea that I was only a vampire because James tried to kill me. At least they were no harm to me now. They wanted to help. "I'd love to stay with you," I smiled slightly, watching Victoria grin and clasp her hands together in a satisfied manner.  
"Fantastic, we can hunt soon," she exclaimed, her red eyes glinting in the light.  
"About time," James groaned. I noticed his eyes were black. Victoria's weren't. James must have stayed with me throughout my transformation. I felt a brief rush of gratitude towards him before a memory came flooding back.  
"Hey, wasn't there another one of you?" I asked. When I met James and Victoria there was _definitely_ another vampire with them...I'm sure there was.  
"Laurent?" James answered me, "Yes, he is currently visiting his mate Irina. He'll be back in a few months." I was right. I nodded to show that I understood. That's when I realised my throat was really dry, dryer than it had ever been before. I needed a drink. Now. I was thirsty, so thirsty I couldn't take it anymore.

"I need a drink! I can't bare this!" I screamed, I was pretty sure if James and Victoria could jump with surprise, they would have.  
"Lets hunt," Victoria said. James nodded in agreement. I was outraged. How could they just ignore my needs like that? I thought I was now part of their coven. Someone should get me some water. "No I need a drink first," I growled. Victoria smiled a little. I didn't see what was humorous.  
"You need to hunt, you're thirsty for blood, not human drink," she explained to me. Suddenly I understood. They were trying to help me. "Lets go!" I agreed, darting to the door at superhuman speed.  
"Wait Bella!" James shouted after me just as I placed my hand on firmly on the door handle, ready to yank it open. I froze in my tracks.

**James Point of View**

I knew very well what newborn vampires were like. Merciless killers – I almost smiled at my own thoughts. That's exactly what I was. But no, newborns were worse. With their newfound strength and uncontrollable thirst for blood they could quite easily reveal their true species to humans. The Volturi would have something to say about that – or rather, do about that. We had to be careful. "Stay close to us," I demanded, "The human scent will be strong outside. You must try to control yourself until we reach safer grounds to hunt." She nodded solemnly and took a few quick steps backwards until she was in line with Victoria and me. "Good," I muttered, and walked at human speed to the door. Grasping the doors handle I ripped it open, and twirled myself around to see what Bella's reaction was as the strong, delicious smell wafted into the Ballet Studio.

Her face was strained. She screwed up her red eyes in concentration. I knew at this point she was finding this difficult, but it was a necessity. If she couldn't restrain herself, we would almost certainly have to take control of the situation.  
"It…smells…so…_good_," she moaned. It seemed to take a lot of effort just to get a few words out. I understood the feeling, but we needed to get to the edge of Phoenix before we could feed. It was vital we were in a less populated place, otherwise we run the risk of getting caught.  
"Lets not hang about," Victoria said, "I'll get the car." She walked casually down the steps and a few paces up the street. A black car was sitting next to the pavement. She unlocked it before gracefully getting in. I smiled. Bella hadn't been expecting this. Victoria drove the car to the bottom of the steps. I helped Bella down, her arm in my tight grasp just in case a human decided to walk by at that precise moment in time. She had screwed her face up again in an effort not to break away from me and attack someone.  
"You're doing well," I praised her as she got into the car. She slid along the seats with ease, making room for me. I got in beside her.  
"I didn't know you had a car," She commented. Now the smell was gone from inside of the car, she instantly relaxed. Victoria put the pedal down and we sped along the street.  
"We didn't," Victoria laughed heartily, "We're nomads, remember? I stole this after you started your transformation. I thought we might need it."  
"Oh," Bella said simply. We were going well beyond the human speed limit, I knew that much. Bella seemed oblivious to this – probably because she was so thirsty. My ears picked up a sound from far away. It was slightly muffled…like it was from inside another car. I stretched around and looked out of the back of the car. A police car was pulling out of a parking space behind us; it's lights flashing. The siren began to go off – that's when Bella turned to have a look.  
"Looks like we've attracted a snack," I snarled, "Pull him to the outside of town." Victoria grinned and pushed her foot down on the pedal. Our car sped up, leading the policeman to certain death.

By the time we reached the outskirts of the town, we had attracted two more police cars. That was convenient. They were working together to try and stop us, and yet they had been unsuccessful. Victoria brought the car to a sudden halt. I threw the door open and got out. As soon as Bella was out, I grabbed her arm. She was going crazy. I didn't want to draw it out, but I did enjoy playing with my food every now and then.

**Bella's Point of View**

Oh god. Why was James holding me back? I could smell the delicious scent of the policemen. I watched in agony as they each stepped out of their cars, holding a gun to protect themselves. I just wanted to charge at them and gulp down all their blood to the last drop, but James was holding me back. Another hand closed around my arm. Victoria. A hiss escaped my throat; Victoria let out a tinkling laugh.  
"Step away from the car," the policeman farthest to the left instructed. James chuckled and arched a brow.  
"It might be a good idea for you to get back in that car," He teased, "Get away while you have the chance." The man only had a chance to shoot a confused look at James before I ripped my arms from James and Victoria's grip. I shot forwards at superhuman speed, jumping on him. I sunk my teeth into his fleshy neck; my teeth easily broke the skin. Blood poured into my mouth and I gulped it down greedily. There was nothing more satisfying in the world. I listened to the heartbeat lug on, getting slower and slower by the second as I sucked all the blood away from his body. It was only a few seconds later and the heartbeat thumped feebly one last time. I smiled as I drank the last drop of blood.  
I had been so absorbed in sucking my prey dry, I hadn't noticed Victoria and James feeding on the other two policemen. I was shocked. Had I looked like that when I fed? So…evil and blood crazed. It was then I realised I had destroyed an innocent human life. Guilt ripped through my body like the fire that had burned me for days. It hurt. "I killed him," I gasped.  
"You did well for your first hunt," Victoria looked up, a single bead of blood dripping from her mouth. It disgusted me a little. I watched as she resumed her feeding. She had almost finished; she sucked the last few millilitres of blood out of him. She let the limp body fall to the ground and licked her lips. I turned towards the car. Maybe I wouldn't feel so bad about it when I was thirsty again. I was about to get in when I caught sight of something in the window. I gaped at it for a second before I realised what it was...


	3. A NotSoLong Journey

_I apologise profusely for the lack of updating this story. I know a lot of people have wanted me to, and I never realised my story was read by so many people! Thank you all so much for the reviews and faves, I am so happy so many of you enjoy reading my work, it means alot. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if none of you were keeping up with the story anymore, it really has been that long. I apologise once again, and thank you all so much for your support. I know this is a short chapter, but I promise you the next one will be much more interesting ;) I hope you enjoy it._

**Bella's Point of View**

…It was my own reflection. I didn't recognise myself. There was a beautiful woman staring back at me, her perfect lips parted slightly as she gazed at her reflection. I was not being big headed when I called myself perfect. I knew vampires were always extremely attractive, however I did not think that such an ordinary girl such as myself could have ever changed into this. The one thing I did not like about my reflection was my blood-red eyes. They were shocking and harsh, and I could tell if I looked a human directly in the eye, fear would pulse through their veins and radiate from them, making me thirst for their blood even more. I had become a monster. But I knew nothing could be done to save me now, I would just have to live my monstrous and blood-thirsty ways forever…or until somebody ripped me to shreds and burnt me. The thought of that did not appeal to me, but neither did the thought of living forever. Forever is such a long time.

"Come on Bella, we haven't got all day," James rushed me into the back seat of the car as Victoria placed herself into the front.  
"More police will be here soon, and we need to scarper before the bodies are found," Victoria grinned viciously, "Not that they ever find us anyway." She started the car up and we began to drive, breaking the speed limit from the word 'go'. I wasn't frightened. I vaguely remember being frightened of fast drivers when I was a human. I had no reason to be now, I was immortal. The idea of being a vampire was starting to grow on me, and the more I thought of my delicious feed earlier in the day, the less I felt bad about it, the less human I became. "Where are we heading?" I asked, catching Victoria's' eye in the rear view mirror.  
"We have business to finish with the Cullens," Victoria snarled, "We will drive to Forks. It will take a few days, but we are willing to wait."  
Again, that name struck something in my mind. I knew it from somewhere. _Edward Cullen_, I thought. How did I know that name?  
"What business?" I asked, curiously. At least I would finally get to meet these Cullens.  
"The human-lovers tried to kill James," Victoria stated simply, "We want to show them why you don't mess with our coven."  
Human-lovers? What did she mean by that? Surely all vampires saw humans as food and nothing more. "Why are they human-lovers?" I questioned.  
"They refuse to live on the blood of humans. They drink animal blood instead, and live among humans. Pretending to be humans, in fact. Personally I don't see why you would ever want to disguise yourself as a lesser species," James explained to me, in a disgusted tone.

I thought that maybe that lifestyle would have suited me, before I ever fed on human blood. But now I had tried it the pull of delicious, fulfilling human blood was far too strong and I would go out of my way just to get a few drops. I was a killer, and it felt good.

**James Point of View**

Bella's curiosity about the Cullen's was quite interesting. I understood that human memories were blurry once the transformation had taken place, but I did not expect Bella to forget her lover completely. Even his name had not reminded her. I wondered if when we reached Forks and came face to face with him, if she would then remember. And if she did remember, would she stay with us in our small coven? Or become our enemy and join the Cullen's? I believed Bella had a lot of potential with us, and hoped she would stay. Why would she want to join a coven in which they drink measly animal blood anyway?

My tracking ability suddenly burst into action. I could see the Cullen's were not in Forks any longer. "Stop the car," I snapped quite violently, trying to concentrate on where they were. "What's wrong?" Bella asked me.  
"Shh Bella," Victoria whispered, holding her hand up to stop Bella talking, "He needs to concentrate." She could always tell when my ability kicked in. I could see them…they were heading back here, to Phoenix! They must be coming for Bella. Perfect. We have what they want, and at the moment, that something wants to stay with us. A grin spread across my face. This was going to be a fun few days. "We can stay here," I said casually, "It seems the Cullen's are coming to us."


	4. The Cullens

**Victoria's Point of View**

A day had passed since James realised the Cullens were on their way. Bella was becoming more and more confident in our coven, she was beginning to fit in. She was curious about many things – such as when and how I was turned into a vampire, how I met James and how we would spend our time after this tiffle with the Cullens. We had time to talk while waiting for them, and even though I am not one for chatting and socializing in particular, I did feel as if I were now closer to Bella. At first I was blunt and would not open up to her, but I realised she was not one to judge me. She respected me. Perhaps I would have more than just James in my life. I felt the opportunity to have a friend, something I hadn't had since my human life. I never admit it to anyone, but I am desperately lonely. James is really my only company – except Laurent, who I don't really get along with. You may wonder why I am lonely, with my mate by my side, but I cannot stand James's constant need – or want – to fight and hunt all of the time. After my chat with Bella, I have realised that I would like some time to just sit back and relax. The life of a killer is hard, and the life of a nomad is even harder. Combined, the two are hell. I think that Bella may be just what this coven needed.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had a fascinating talk with Victoria today. She opened up to me, which I was surprised about. It seemed like she needed a talk with someone and I was glad to help. I could see Victoria and I becoming good friends in the near future. As far as James was concerned, I wasn't so sure. He seemed friendly enough and I was grateful for him helping me through my first few days of vampirism, but we just didn't have the same connection.  
I heard a laugh from James's direction. "What is it?" I asked him. He was holding a newspaper.  
"The headline of this newspaper," He chuckled, "'_Ballet Studio Broken Into And Vandalised_', humans just love to make up their own little stories to reassure themselves, don't they?" I smiled vaguely back at him. I couldn't blame the humans. I would if I were them. What other explanation did they have? Thinking of humans was making me thirsty. I had to stop. But it was fine – I soon had something to distract me. James's face lit up, his eyes glowing crazily, a manic smile spread wide across his face. "The Cullens are close," He murmured, "They will be here in a matter of minutes."

If it was possible for vampires to get butterflies in their stomach, I was getting them. I was nervous, excited and curious all at once. I was finally going to meet the mysterious Cullens.  
"Get behind us," James snarled, getting into position alongside Victoria. I did as I was told. Suddenly a scent filled my nose, a strange scent I had not smelt before. It was not familiar to me. It must be the Cullens. If I had known them as a human, I would not of been able to smell this. It was a vampire thing.

Slowly, and nervously, I peeked over Victoria's shoulder. I saw seven figures walking towards us. I looked along the row of vampires – noticing only one thing. They all had golden eyes, instead of red ones. That must be due to their lack of human blood. My eyes fixed on the last of the row. If vampires could faint, I would have. A vast majority of my human memories returned to me all at once. Edward Cullen, the love of my life. Suddenly my heart ached for him. How could I have forgotten about my Edward? I felt like such a monster, guilt and regret was pulsing through my veins instead of the blood that should be, I should still be human, with Edward. I suppose it was not too late, I could now live that forever with Edward, like I had always wanted to. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His golden eyes locked with my blood-red eyes. His face softened, and I could just tell he was longing to approach me, to hug me, to kiss me. But that look, that I loved so dearly, soon faded and his lips hardened, his eyes became harsher, and his gaze turned to James.  
"What is your business with us?" Said the vampire in the middle, who I remembered as Carlisle.  
"I simply wanted revenge, that is all," James snickered. _No!_ I thought, _Not them, not Edwards family_. I couldn't let him kill any of them. It would hurt Edward.  
"No," I stated and walked forwards to stand in between James and Victoria and the Cullens. "I want this feud to end." I looked over to Edward. "I am sorry, Edward. I am here now, and I love you."  
His expression did not change. He was looking at me in the same manner in which he had looked at James. I didn't like it, it frightened me.  
"No Bella," he whispered, "You are part of James's coven. You are so different, I cannot love you like I did. I am the one who should be sorry."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But my hearing will not be capable of deceiving me ever again in my vampire body. My heart was breaking, and surely I could not go on without Edward, now that I had remembered who he was, and how I loved him. I just wish I had to make the choice between Edward and his family, and James and Victoria. But sadly…I didn't think I did anymore…

**TO BE CONTINUED :O**


End file.
